


bigfoot is real

by smolbagu, tolbaguette



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bigfoot - Freeform, Camping, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, but everything is ok, eVAN REALLY LIKES GUSHERS, evan is easily spookd, jared is rlly soft im srry, jared just wants the best for evan, nothing is broken, they almost fall out of a tree, they are out of highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbagu/pseuds/smolbagu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolbaguette/pseuds/tolbaguette
Summary: Jared drags Evan with him to go camping.( THEY ARE OUT OF HIGHSCHOOL )





	bigfoot is real

Camping. Camping, despite popular belief, was not something that Evan would think he would enjoy. Yes, there was the upside of all the trees and nature, but there were also bugs. And animals. He could get mauled by a bear or get bitten by a poisonous spider. There were just so many factors to camping that needed to be considered. So, when Jared dragged him out of his apartment to go camping, Evan was completely powerless.

“Why do you even want to go cam-camping?” Evan called out over Jared’s ridiculously loud music. Jared turned down his music a tad, “What?”

“Why. do. you. even. want. to. go. camping?” Jared kept his eyes on the road, “There’s been a lot of Bigfoot sightings at this place we’re heading to, so we’re going to find him.” Jared glanced at Evan quickly before looking at the road again, “Bigfoot exists, and nobody can tell me otherwise.” Evan snorted and shook his head, “s-so why’re you bringing me?”

“Cus I didn’t want to go alone, and I figured that you would like it, y’know, nature and stuff.” Evan wanted to press on more, but he would probably just provoke an unwanted argument. So instead, he just leaned his head against the door and waited for them to get there.

Once they got there, Evan got out of the car and grabbed his backpack he waited for Jared. When Jared got out of the car he stood there for a minute, taking a long whiff of the fresh air. He didn’t even bother to grab anything, he just started walking through a wooded until they came upon a clearing that had a table, fire pit, and a flat space for a tent. Evan sat on the table and put his backpack to his side, “h-have you been camping before?” he asked, looking over at Jared.

“Yeah, a few times.” Jared replied. Evan kicked his feet in the air, “this is my f-first time.” Jared turned to face Evan and smiled slightly, “Well, this’ll be fun then.” He assured Evan before turning around and walking back towards the trees, “i’m going to go get the tent.”

“Alright.” Evan called out as he watched Jared walk away. He honestly felt light and giddy. He was surprised to say the least when Jared had asked him to go with him. A minute or two later, Jared returned with a bag of tent. He dropped it down onto the plot and started getting the weird spindly poles and tent fabric out, “Ugh, tents are confusing and unnecessarily complicated.” Jared complained. Evan hopped off of the table and walked over to Jared, “here, lemme help.” He said as he started messing with the monstrosity of tent. “Thanks.” Jared responded whilst continuing to figure out the tent.

After about half an hour later, they finally got the tent mostly set up, it still looked like shit though. Evan took a step back and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. “Wow, okay. We did it. I’m proud.” Jared broke the silence, also taking a step back to admire the tent. Evan ran a hand through his hair, “s-so what’s next?”

“We get the other shit out here. Like, sleeping bags and food and such.” Jared replied, looking over at Evan. Evan started walking to the car, “alright.” When he got there he opened the trunk and started picking stuff up. “Hey Jared-” Evan started, looking through the stuff, “there’s only one sleeping bag-” Jared looked over Evan’s shoulder, “what? I’m 99% sure I packed a second one. Just- Keep looking. I’ll check the back seat.” Jared finished, moving away to look through the rest of the car.

Evan obliged and continued to look through the trunk. After looking through it a good three more times, he knew it wasn’t there, “Jared, I-It’s definitely not here..” Jared huffed after checking the back seat, “It’s not here either.” He paused for a second, “You can use it, I have enough blankets here.” He, in fact, did not have enough blankets, but Evan deserved the sleeping bag more than he did.

“Nonono- you can use the sleeping bag, it’s yours anyways.” Evan argued.

“Dude, it’s fine, you use it. I’m the one that dragged you here. I’ll be okay.”

Evan sighed in frustration and looked at Jared, “we can uh-” he thought for a moment, “wecanjustshareit?” Evan blurted out quickly. They were bros so it would be okay, right? “Um- I mean, if that’s okay with you? If you don’t want to i’m perfectly fine sleeping in blankets.” Jared reasoned.

“I mean.. W-we’ve been friends since t-third grade so..” Evan shifted slightly, “and i don’t want you just sleeping in blankets.” Jared sighed, “.. Okay.. Sharing it is then.” he gave Evan a light smile before grabbing the cooler and the food bag he brought while Evan grabbed the rest of the stuff.

Once Jared made it back to the actual camp area, he set the food and stuff on the table. Evan set the other bags by the tent before walking over to the table, “so, what now?” Jared shrugged, “I mean, we can do whatever until it gets darker. That’s when the real magic happens.” Not going to lie, that last statement kind of terrified Evan. “w-well, we can um, climb a tree?”

Jared snorted, “Sure, just no falling.”

Evan kind of froze for a moment, he felt memories of senior year flood in, but he quickly pushed them out. He did not need those right now, “y-yeah- t-totally.. No falling..”

Jared knew that he shouldn’t of said that, he put an arm around Evan’s shoulders, tOtALLY pLATOnICAlLy, leading him over to the trees, “Which one do you want to climb?”

Evan examined the trees for a few minutes before walking towards one he deemed sturdy and tall. “This one.” He announced before placing a hand on the lowest hanging branch and pulling himself up the tree. Jared walked over to the base of the tree and looked up. That, that’s pretty tall. “Okay. I’ll, uh, i’ll be down here.” Evan glanced down over his shoulder, “y-you’re not coming?” he asked, pulling himself up another branch.

“Do you want me to? I’m not that good at climbing, but I can try.” Jared replied warily. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to..” Evan tried masking the disappointment in his voice as he climbed higher. Jared thought for a moment, considering his options before grabbing onto the lowest branch and hoisting himself up. He was probably going to get stuck in the tree, but that’s alright.

Evan kept climbing until he was considerably high, pulling himself onto a branch to sit on. Jared reached Evan a few minutes later, pulling himself onto the branch right across from the other boy. He was only slightly out of breath, “trees, amirite?” Evan giggled slightly, “y-yeah, these are oak trees, actually.” Evan spoke softly as his eyes scanned the trees in the area.

Jared smiled at Evan and papped the trunk of the tree. Evan smiled slightly and looked up, “wanna go a bit higher?” Jared shrugged, “Sure, why not. But if i get stuck, it’s the tree’s fault, and knowing me, i’ll get stuck. But, fuck it.” Evan snorted and shook his head, “you won’t get stuck.” He assured him before climbing up the tree like a squirrel. Jared followed Evan up, actually struggling not to fall and die.

Once Evan deemed that they were high enough, he pulled himself to sit on a branch. He looked up at the sky, he hadn’t been up this high since- no. He wasn’t going to think about that. This time, Jared sat next to Evan on the branch. He nudged Evan’s shoulder, “You come here often?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Only if you’re here, Evan thought. He wasn’t going to actually say that though, he needed to stop being gay for someone who probably doesn’t even like him back. “Y-you’re so lame.” Evan commented which caused Jared to giggle, “I know.”

Evan looked back up at the sky, it had to be around 4:30 or later. He turned back to Jared, “so, how do you plan on catching Bigfoot?” Jared snorted, “I don’t plan on catching him. I just want to see him. Maybe take a picture.” He turned his head and met Evan’s eyes, “He usually comes out around sunset, so hopefully there will be enough light for pictures.” Evan found himself admiring Jared’s face as he talked. He wasn’t your typical type of his handsome, but he was in his own way. Evan’s eyes met with Jared’s again, “so you seriously believe in him?”

Jared smiled, “Hell yeah I do. Who doesn’t- wait, nevermind. Most of America doesn’t, but still..” He trailed off as he just kind of stared at Evan in awe. “I m-mean, he is a giant dude who is covered in hair..” Evan replied, leaning in slightly. “Yeah, but..” Jared looked down at Evan’s lips and then back up to his eyes, also leaning in slightly. “Maybe he’s not a dude.. Maybe he’s an actual animal or something..”

“I highly doubt that..” Evan muttered softly, leaning in closer before hearing a sharp snap come from somewhere and almost falling out of the tree. Jared snapped out of whatever kind of lovestruck daze he was in and grabbed Evan to prevent another broken arm, or worse. “Woah there..” Oh my god. They almost kissed. Holy shit, Jared Kleinman almost kissed Evan Hansen.

Evan let out a breathy chuckle, holding onto Jared’s arm, “heck.”

“We should probably get down now. I’m hungry from climbing and I don’t want any injuries to happen on your first camping trip.” Jared suggested. “You’re always hungry.” Evan commented before letting go of Jared’s arm. “But, you’re right.”

Jared smiled at Evan before saying, “I don’t know how to climb down a tree. If I try, bad things will happen.” Evan smiled and shook his head, “Here, I’ll go down first, and you can watch before going down yourself?” Jared nodded, “yeah, okay.” He was going to die.

Evan gave Jared an encouraging nod before pulling himself down the tree slowly, looking up once he was a bit down, “Okay, start coming down now.” Jared sucked in a sharp breath before hesitantly trying to mimic Evan’s movements, which got him down a few branches. Then some more, and some more, until he finally made it down, meeting Evan at the bottom.

Evan broke out into a small grin, “See, you’re not stuck in the tree.” Jared laughed lightly, “No, I guess not.” Evan’s smile lingered a little bit longer before he awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets, “so, uh, food?” Jared shifted, “oh, uh, yeah. Food.” And with that, he walked over to the metal table and sifted through the snacks. Evan followed him and sat down at the table, pulling a water bottle out of the cooler and sipping it.

“Hell yes.” Jared exclaimed when he pulled out the box of spicy Cheez-Its. He sat the box down on the table, “you want anything?” Evan looked over and shook his head, “No, I’m good.” Jared shrugged and sat down next to Evan, grabbing and opening the Cheez-Its in the process, “Suit yourself.” Evan rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. It was currently 5:36 pm so that meant that the sun should start setting somewhat soon.

Once Evan finished drinking his water, he got up and stretched. “Those smell terrible.” Evan commented about the spicy snack. “The smell makes the taste stronger and better.” Jared defended. Evan visibly cringed, “I don’t understand you.” Jared closed the box it ‘its when he was satisfied. He shoved it back where it belonged before licking his fingers, “I don’t understand myself either.”

Evan sat back down next to Jared and scrunched his nose. He hated the scent of those damn spicy Cheez-Its. Jared looked up at the sky which had been slowly changing into warmer yellows and oranges, it was almost Bigfoot time. Evan followed Jared’s gaze up to the sky, “where are you hoping to find him?

  
“I don't know.” Jared admitted, “i’ll figure it out, though.” Evan nodded, making an audible ‘mmhm’ noise as he stretched his legs out in the air.

Jared kept his gaze up and replied with no emotion whatsoever, “we should start a fire.” Evan darted his head towards Jared with a confused expression, “wha-what?” Jared looked at Evan blankly, “we should start a fire.” Evan stared at the other boy for a good minute, “f-fire..? oh, oH, yeah t-totally.”

Jared held the stare for a few more seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles. Evan sighed in relief and chuckled a bit nervously, “I didn't k-know if you were being s-serious or not..” After a few minutes of Jared dying of laughter, he calmed down a bit. Jared took off his glasses and wiped them off on his shirt before putting them back on, “I know, but, actually lets make a fire in the fire pit.”

“Alright..” Evan glanced over at the pit, “we need to gather wood, don't w-we?” Jared stood up from the table, “Yup. Let's go.” Evan stood up as well and walked off with Jared to go gather wood. Once Evan's arms were pretty full, he walked back to the site and dropped all of his wood into the pit.

“wHat aRe yOu dOing? You don't just dump it in there!” Jared called out from behind, making Evan jump. Jared dumped his wood down next to the pit and started picking up Evan’s wood. [ ;) ] Evan huffed and watched Jared, “well, I've n-never done this before!”

Jared shook his head and finished taking the wood out of the pit. Once he was done, he started using small twigs to make an ‘A’ frame. “I have a lighter somewhere, I think it's in my bag on the table, will you get it for me?” He asked, adding kindling to the center of the ‘A’.

“y-yeah.” Evan turned around and walked over to the table, searching through Jared's bag for a minute before finding the small lighter. Once he found it, he walked back to Jared and handed him the lighter. “Thanks.” Jared said as he brought the lighter to the kindling and lit it. With a little oxygen and some more wood later, it would be a pretty decent lighter.

Evan took a step back and put his hands on his hips, watching the fire. “so.. what now?” Jared got up from crouching near the fire and also took a step back, “we jump in.” Evan looked at Jared, “w-wha-” “just kidding.” Jared popped his back, “We could cook something if you're hungry?”

“I'm not that hungry-” Evan was cut off by his stomach grumbling. Really loudly. Jared raised an eyebrow, “Not that hungry, you say.”

Evan shifted back and forth on his feet, trying to find the right words. I mean, yes, Evan was kind of hungry, but he didn't want to actually go through with the process of eating anything. He hadn't eaten anything all day and the thought of eating anything just seemed really unappealing and honestly made him kind of nauseous. “I might just drink some more water.”

Jared held a concerned expression, “no, dude, you need to eat something.” Evan shook his head, “Jared, I'm fine.” Jared puffed his cheeks out a bit and knit his brow, walking over to Evan and gently placing his hands on both of Evan's cheeks. He looked directly into Evan's eyes, “Dude, bro, just eat something. Anything. It doesn't have to be much.” Evan felt heat rise to his cheeks, this is so gay.

His gaze met Jared's for a moment before quickly trying to look away, “I'll e-eat something later, okay?” Jared furrowed his eyebrows, “Evan-” He sighed and closed his eyes, “Just- oKay.” He opened them again and let go of Evan's face. He smiled slightly and turned around to go get himself some food.

Evan sat down at the table and sighed, looking over at Jared as he started pulling out food. He watched as he pulled out some sour cream and onion Pringles before pulling out- oH MY GOD- JARED BROUGHT GUSHERS, I REPEAT, JARED BROUGHT GUSHERS. Evan eyed the gushers intensely. He loved gushers. He guess that Jared noticed his staring when he said, “do you want some?”

Evan darted his eyes towards Jared, “n-no- I mean, yes.” Jared smirked before opening the box and tossing Evan two small bags of gushers. He also grabbed some for himself. Evan graciously took the gushers before ripping the bags open and eating them fairly quickly. Jared sat next to Evan and monched on his gushers, he would never get over how it was like they were nutting in his mouth, but with artificial fruit cum.

Once Evan finished his gushers, he just stared blankly at the empty wrappers. He wanted more, but he knew that he should stop, he had a problem. Jared glanced over at Evan and shook the box at him, wanting him to eat more. He needed his nutrients and if gushers were the only way to provide it, then gushers it is.

Evan contemplated taking more but shook his head and got up, walking over to the trash can and throwing his wrappers away. Jared shrugged and set the box down. At least he ate something. Jared finished his gushers and ate some Pringles before getting up and looking at Evan. Evan watched as he put up the Pringles, “Bigfoot time?”

Jared nodded, “Bigfoot time.” Evan knew that Bigfoot wasn't real, but he still felt anxious about this. “okay.. so, what do we do know?” Jared smiled and pulled a camera out of nowhere, “We go into the forest and go looking for some of that big foot.”

“W-What if he's not real?”

“But he is.”

“H-how do you know?”

“I don't need to know, I have faith.”

Evan rolled his eyes, “alright, let's go then.” Jared grinned and started walking towards the woods, motioning for Evan to follow. So, they started walking. As every minute passed Evan started getting more and more anxious, I mean, it was starting to get dark and they were looking for a hairy monster.

After about thirty minutes, it was pretty dark and there had been no signs of Bigfoot. All Jared had were pictures of random shit. Evan whined, “w-we've been doing this for a while, do you even think y-you'll find him?”

“Yes, I'm sure. He has to be around here somewher-” Jared was cut off by a large snap coming from somewhere nearby. Evan jumped slightly and grabbed onto Jared's arm, “w-what was that?”

“I.. I don't know..” Jared replied as he began to slowly walk towards the noise with Evan still climbed to his arm. Evan's breath hitched as he saw it. There was a fucking bear. Jared froze when he saw the bear. That wasn't Bigfoot, that was fucking Smokey. He quietly shushed Evan before slowly backing up. Evan started panicking. When they were far enough, Evan tugged onto Jared's arm and started running as fast as he could.

When they made it back, Jared was really out of breath. He collapsed and laid on the ground, realizing that they just fucking encountered a bear. What the fuck. He ran a hand through his hair as he breathed heavily, “so.. that was fun.” Evan's gaze snapped straight to Jared, “that.. that was a f-fucking bear!” Evan started pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair, “we could've.. we could've died!” Maybe he was over-exaggerating but he had every right to.

Jared instantly got up and pulled Evan into a hug, “but we didn't, alright? We're okay.. it's all good..” Jared soothed Evan. “We’re not going back, it's okay..let's just, let's just go to sleep.” he papped Evan's back. Evan calmed down slightly and nodded, pulling away from Jared's embrace. Jared gave Evan a small smile and grabbed his backpack from the table before retreating into the tent. Before going into the tent, Evan took this opportunity to quickly change into a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. Evan crawled into the tent to see Jared who had changed into his signature graphic tee and some pajama pants.

“So, how is this going to work?” Jared asked, looking at the sleeping bag. Evan glanced at Jared before staring at the single sleeping bag, “I.. I don't know.” He admitted. Jared stared at the sleeping bag for another good minute before unraveling it, “we'll figure it out.” Jared paused once the sleeping bag was nice and smoothed out, “so.. who gets in first?” Evan shrugged, “I g-guess I will.” Evan replied before sliding into the sleeping bag and scooting as far into it as he could. Jared followed in soon after, struggling for a bit before finally getting into a comfortable position, his body pressed right up against Evan, their faces like really close together.

Evan just kind of stared at Jared. They were so freaking close. Oh my god. His gay little heart was exploding. He felt heat rush to his cheeks but he ignored it, hoping that Jared couldn't notice in the dark. Jared felt like if he just leaned in a bit they coul- nope. Not today. Evan bit his lip awkwardly before breaking the silence, “you come here often?”

Jared just bursted out laughing, after a few seconds he calmed down, “Oh my god I love you so much.” He froze upon realizing what he said.

Evan tensed up, “i-I w-what?” His heart had officially exploded. He could die right now. “I um, I said um, that I love you? So much?” Jared couldn't back down now. “I-” Evan couldn't break eye contact with Jared, “I love you too.” Jared's eyes widened, “wait, you.. you love me?” Evan looked away, “I mean.. yeah..” Jared decided to be bold and place hands on either side of Evan's face, for the second night tonight, and leaned in to place a kiss on Evan's lips.

Evan froze when their lips touch before gladly returning the kiss, pulling his hands up and placing them on top of Jared's. Jared parted from Evan and looked him in the eyes, “Holy fuck, I've wanted to do that for so long.” Evan panted a tiny bit before pressing his lips against Jared's again. Jared smiled and kissed Evan back, he loved this boy so much. The kiss lasted for a while, slow and sweet. This time Evan pulled away, “wow..”

Jared panted slightly before giggling and saying, “you taste like gushers.” Evan snorted and shook his head, “get out.” He playfully tried pushing Jared out of the sleeping bag. “Noooo,” Jared whined, wrapping his arms around Evan and holding on tightly, “You can never get rid of me.” Evan scoffed, “exCusE mE I hAvE a BoyFriEnd.” He joked. “Yeah and I'm right here-” Jared paused and looked up at Evan, “I mean, if you want, that is.” Evan looked down at Jared for a moment before instantly responding with, “yes- ohmygod, yes.”

Jared grinned and pulled Evan into another kiss. Evan smiled into the kiss and accidentally booped his snoot against Jared's. Jared snorted and pulled away, “you're so fucking cute oh my god.” Evan giggled and rested his head in the crook of Jared's neck.

Maybe camping wasn't so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this because I was so excited to post this so I'm sorry !!


End file.
